This surgical instrument is made for holding and elevation of part of chest & making possible to have good vision for dissection of Internal Mammmary Artery in Cardiac Surgery. There have been several other retractors in the market that one of them is being used widely (Favarolo Retractor) that is comprised of two poles for holding at side of operating table and a bar across the poles and two adjustable arms by clamps and screws with hooks at the end of them. They can be moved over the bar and are fixed individually to the edge of split sternum. In practice needs force to elevate side of chest and each of them is positioned and tightened individually by help of another person.
The other retractors that are mentioned in references are not widely used and are not very practical for dissection of the internal mammary artery and they speak by themselves that are not being used.
Present retractor has only one pole and it can be applied by one person and crank mechanism will elevate and pull outward side of chest to proper level and does not need force of person for elevation. As two hooks are applied at the same time, chance of fracture of sternum is minimal or nil, also it can be adjusted at small increment as needed.